lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Assault
The Assault is the second episode of the first series of Line of Duty and the second overall episode which was first broadcast on BBC Two on the 3 July 2012. Summary Having been duped into covering up Jackie's crime, Gates is desperate to sever ties with her. But, as Arnott and Fleming close in on his secret, Gates is plunged into an even more dangerous situation than he first thought Details DS Steve Arnott arrives to see DCI Tony Gates, DS Matthew Cottan and DC Nigel Morton are waiting outside. They both harass Arnott about his investigation into Gates. Arnott walks away and provides Gates with a document which gives him access to all of TO-20's files. Gates goes over the crime at Greek Lane with the squad. Two drug dealers found dead and were tortured for information prior to their deaths. All of their fingers were removed, leading Gates to believe that they didn't have any relevant information to give up. Wesley Duke a local drug dealer who was known to TO-20 previously to the deaths was seen coming and going from the crime scene. Fleming confirms that he is now their primary suspect. Morton asks if they can pick him up now, Gates says he's already had uniform pick him up and he's in interview room one. DC Kate Fleming wants to look over their workloads and starts looking through the case files. She sees the hit and run file and asks Arnott to look into Rita Bennett the civilian officer who was assigned the case. Gates begins interviewing Duke with his solicitor Lis Burton about his activity in Greek Lane. The whole of the TO-20 team are watching from behind the one-way mirror. Duke's excuse for being in Greek Lane is that he was borrowing DVDs from the house. Gates has enough of his lies and tells him that he'll arrange to have him dropped back at the estate in a marked police car, and have the community officers turn a blind eye to any illegal activity he is undertaking. His solicitor interjects that he isn't a police informer, and Gates just stares down Duke waiting for an answer. Duke nods and agrees to talk, and confirms the Greek Lane set up was new less than a month old. He didn't know the names, but that they were maybe Arab or Muslim, and had large quantities of good quality materials that weren't cut, and the drugs came in white sacks. PC Karen Larkin brings Jackie Laverty in to see Bennett regarding the hit and run. Bennett tells Laverty that Gates has taken on the case, and takes her to see him. Gates is shocked to see Laverty and pretends he doesn't know her. He then gives her an update on the case with the door open for people, including Fleming, to hear. He hands her a note that says "I know what you did. We're finished". Superintendent Ted Hastings and Arnott discuss the peculiarity of Gates deciding to work on the hit and run, a small case will little to no chance of being solved. Arnott thinks he's done it deliberately because of the AC-12 investigation. Arnott then advises Hastings that he has evidence of Gates laddering for years, adding 4 charges for every crime committed. Gates arrives home to pick up his wife Jools Gates, and takes her out to his daughters piano recital. Arnott goes to the Sunflower Cafe in Kingsgate and speaks to Nadzia Wojcik who was the waitress that gave Gates a free breakfast after he stopped the mugging. Arnott wants to know if he regularly receives a free breakfast, which Nadzia denies saying she'd never seen him before. Arnott presses her further and she reveals that Gates was here with a woman. Nadzia gives her a brief description "Tall, Slim, Dark Hair, Mid-forties, Well dressed". Intrigued by this information, when Arnott returns to HQ he looked at the hit and run file and finds the connection to Laverty who fits the description. A burglar breaks into a nice flat with an alarm on the window. He picks up the expensive items and throws them over the balcony into the canal in a black plastic bag. He then moves on to the next flat and repeats. PC Larkin is taking a statement from a young woman, Keely Pilkington, who's ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend is posting unflattering comments about her on facebook. She requests that she would like her 'done' for this. DS Leah Janson interrupts the interview to advise Larkin that a silent alarm is going off at Kingsgate, Canalside. Larkin complains she hasn't finished all the paperwork for the woman's complaint. Janson confirms it's a CS 'Control Strategy Crime' which means the department's focus is on burglary - dwellings for the week and cannot ignore them. Larkin is also forced to take the new guy PC Simon Bannerjee as no one else is available. Whilst investigating the burglary they run into the burglar and Bannerjee chases him through the block of flats. The Burglar, who appears to be on some kind of drug, climbs onto the balcony and when the police close in he jumps but doesn't land in the canal like the stolen goods, he makes it to the concrete bank and ends up in hospital with multiple fractures. Janson arrives to interview Lee Plater the Burglar and advises him that as his offence happened in a CS hot spot, and that when he left the hospital they would charge him with the full force of the law. Janson advises that it will help when it comes to sentencing if he admits to other offences that he has committed. Lee says 'TIC. Oh Nice one. Yeah I don't want prison. I've got Benidorm booked.'. Janson then reads through a list of open burglaries in the area with Lee admitted to each one as read out. Back at HQ with Morton looking over her shoulder, Janson marks all her open burglaries as solved. Chief Superintendent Derek Hilton arrives to congratulate Janson and confirms that the Crime Audit Office will be delighted. Hilton calls Fleming into interview three to see Alf Butterfield who Fleming has to persuade not to lodge a formal complaint. Luckily one of the open burglaries that Lee confessed to was Mr Butterfields. Fleming advises him of this update and confirms that a complaint will use up police time that could be better spent investigating this person who has confessed. Mr Butterfield agrees not to file a complaint. Gates is impressed with Fleming, and agrees to put a priority on any future calls to 999 from Mr Butterfields. Morton and Fleming drive to the crime scene, Fleming asks him why he walks with a stick. Morton lies and says he took a bullet in the line of duty, that it was Gates who gave him back his motivation, that he's a good man and Fleming should remember that. Gates meets them at the crime scene and tries to find the drugs stash that Duke told them about. Fleming tries to question Gates on his motives for bringing her into the squad. He says he didn't do it to tick a diversity box, he thinks she's a good detective, but that Hilton cares about box ticking. Arnott goes into the TO-20 squad room and requests the files for the hit and run. Morton and Cottan wind Arnott up about the shooting incident from episode 1. Arnott wants to talk to Gates and Gates requests a formal interview with his rep. Arnott presses that he only wants one minor detail, why Gates would take on a minor hit and run case. Gates trotts out his excuse that he believe it was related to an ongoing TO-20 investigation, but that information turned out to be false. Arnott keeps pushing him, asking why he hasn't bounced it back to traffic, and Gates snaps at him that he is busy on a double murder and doesn't have time for this. Gates reads to the daughters at bedtime and receives a missed call from Jackie Laverty. Fleming meets Arnott in a car park to catch up. Fleming apologises for laughing with the TO-20 boys at him today. Arnott says he doesn't care he needs good intel. He shows her the info on the hit and run file and Laverty. Fleming remembers seeing Laverty in the station and thought it was odd. Arnott confides his suspicions that Laverty is Gates's girlfriend. They then start speculating on Laverty calling Gates to help her the night of the hit and run, which is a minimum offence of perverting the course of justice. Arnott confirms he's going to work the case and try to identify the DOA. Jools checks on the kids and Gates. Laverty tries to call him again. Gates goes for a drive and Laverty calls him several more times. He eventually answers and she apologises to coming to the station, saying she just wanted to see him. Gates complains that her explanation that the guy just jumped out in front of her makes a lot less sense when it turns out it was her accountant that she hit. Laverty says it was so good having him back in her life after all these years, and she can't lose him again. Laverty then starts dirty talking to distract Gates from the hit and run, tell him nothing is off limits between them. Gates admits he's at her house and wants to see her. Laverty then comes up with a new story of how she managed to hit Gurjit Patel with her car. She now admits she was giving him a lift, and telling him she was going to expand her business but there wasn't a place for him anymore. She claims he became aggressive and was going to attack her. She claims that no one else would believe her, only Gates. Gates finally admits that he's being investigated, and after she gets him to confirm that no one knows anything, Laverty immediately backs off and claims she doesn't want to hurt him or his family. He follows her upstairs anyway. Bannerjee and Larkin are driving patrol in the Bog. Duke is dealing drug whilst leaning on a lamp post. Mr Butterfield is being harassed by local children throwing food and garbage at his flat. One is about to post rotten food through his letterbox. He calls the number Fleming gave him and asks for someone to come round straight away. A kid on a bike, Ryan Pilkington, circles Duke and starts trash talking him about his shoes. Duke grabs him and Ryan says that Tom wants to talk to him and hands him a burner phone. Tommy tells Duke that he knows he was dealing with 'them Arabs' and if he doesn't want to go the same way as them he'll hand over his whole score to Ryan. Duke hands it over to the kid, who rides away past Mr Butterfields house. Ryan insults him and Mr Butterfield, who is way past his breaking point, smacks Ryan with his cane repeatedly. This is the moment the police turn up. Larkin and Bannerjee stop the assault, and Larkin confirms that she has no option but to arrest Mr Butterfield. Bannerjee tries to search Ryans pockets, but he slips away and runs off, tossing the stash from Duke over a fence. Larkin shouts at Bannerjee that they never leave the vehicle in the Bog and he stops chasing. Arnott starts investigating Laverty, and Laverty Holdings. He finds numerous cases relating to various properties around the city, including a hairdresser and a garage. There is a burglary on file for the hairdressers which Lee Plater confessed to doing. Arnott investigates and goes to have a look at the property, it's closed, looks run down and when someone answers the bell it's a man, Miroslav, who says that Mrs Laverty owns the property and agrees that she's a big blonde lady. Deepak is shown to be following Arnott and has seen him stop at the hairdresser. Gates asks Deepak what he's seen, Deepak voices his reluctance to following AC around, but Gates tells him that if he can't do this then he'll find someone else who will. Deepak confirms what Arnott was up to, and Gates doesn't understand the relevance, but gets suspicious. Arnott goes to visit Laverty at work, where she is buying more property in a market at a marked discount, 15% off the asking price. Arnott reveals that he is suspicious about her large amount of property with businesses that claim she's involved. Laverty repeats that she only owns the property that the businesses are run independently. Arnott asks her if she knows what Captive Businesses are, where services are paid for in cash with no paper trail or ID. Things like the salon, or market stalls where laundering money is easy, they bank the cash and it's clean. Laverty repeats she'll happily answer questions with her solicitor present. Arnott asks her like she did when her car was stolen for a hit and run, and did she know Gates, and tells her that he has a witness to them having breakfast the morning before. Arnott then requests that she attends a meeting under caution the next day with her solicitor at AC-12. Laverty looks like she's seen a ghost and Arnott looks happy. Arnott bounces back into the office to be met with stares from his colleagues. Hastings takes him aside and tells him that the shooting that was shown in episode 1 is being reinvestigated and Arnott will be expected to testify again. Arnott isn't phased, he was expecting this. Hastings reveals that the firearms officers have resubmitted their statements, saying that Arnott was responsible for sending them to the wrong flat. Hastings says he has his back, but that his position at AC-12 is at risk. Gates looks into the hairdresser that Arnott visited, and sees that it's connected to Laverty Holdings, he ignores a call from her. He zones out and is interrupted by Fleming who wants him to go over the Greek Lane files. He runs out quickly to go see Laverty to confront her about what he's found. He's put it all together now. She operates money laundering businesses out of her properties to launder drug money, and her accountant Gurjit Patel found out which is why she killed him. None of it was an accident, she's dragged Gates into all this. Laverty tries to manipulate him again, telling him that she's made everything up to him. Gates has had enough and arrests her for manslaughter. He takes her out to his car and puts her in the back seat. He drives her towards the police station. Laverty starts talking, tell Gates that Arnott came to see her, that he's working it all out. That Arnott really wants Gates not her, that she can tell him that she was in fear for her life and she'll get away with it but Gates will go to jail. A copper in jail is a hard life. She tells him that his wife and kids will find out what he was up to, that he cheated. Gates gets upset and Laverty knows shes managed to manipulate him. Arnott goes to see Nadzia. Fleming is worried about where Gates went to and tries to contact Arnott, but he's on a date with Nadzia. Back on the Bog Duke is trying to make up for his earlier losses, not knowing that Ryan had to chuck his score over a fence. A car pulls up to him and Ryan leans out, shouting "That's the wanker who wouldn't give up his score. Get him'. Duke legs it but he isn't fast enough. Duke is found dead, shot in the head and missing his fingers, hanging from a lamppost by a bike tire. Bannnerjee and Larkin investigate and try to get the crowd to disperse. Keely arrives and tries to take a photo, Larkin takes this opportunity to get Keely to confirm she's dropping the charges about the Facebook abuse but moans that means it's a 6-page form. Morton, Cottan and Fleming arrive at the Duke crime but Gates is nowhere to be seen. Fleming wants to call him at home but Cottan says no, we don't want to wake his missus. They try to break up the crowd and a kid steals Duke's shoes. Fleming calls Arnott and tells him that she thinks Morton and Cottan are covering for Gates and that he's at Laverty's now. Arnott tells Nadzia that he can't carry on she's a witness and runs off to Laverty's House. At Laverty's house, Gates is drinking heavily with Laverty on her sofa having given in to her. Laverty wants to go back upstairs, and there is a knock on the door, but they didn't hear the security gates. Gates prepares to leave by the back door, as Laverty gets ready to open the door and distract whoever is there. Laverty opens to door to three men, one is Miroslav, wearing balaclavas and black jackets, who grab her. She screams for Gates who comes back in and announces he's police. The men knock Gates semi-unconscious and slit Laverty's throat in front of him. He can only watch as they put his fingerprints on the knife they used and she bleeds out in front of him. He slowly drifts into unconsciousness. Category:Episode Category:Series One